


You Idiots!

by CanadianSlytherin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSlytherin/pseuds/CanadianSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rev!Pines (do the names change? I'm still unsure) based off a tumblr post (http://oldfashionedspace-man.tumblr.com/post/124908396424)</p><p>Basically; Dipper is insanely strong and Gideon and Pacifica Fuck Up Big Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Idiots!

Everyone knew Dipper was the better of the Pines twins. Grunkle Stan adored him. Everyone adored Dipper; he was a genius, and a very good writer, he was already as attractive as a soon-to-be-13-year-old could be; girls in their grade dawned over him. Not to mention his personality! He was witty, and funny, and very charming. Which Grunkle Stan also loved; it would help attract families because they would look at Dipper and their teenage daughters would instantly find him adorable. And it would therefore keep people away from the Gleeful family, who to quote their Grunkle, "had been nothing but trouble ever since they rolled into town!" Mabel was always jealous of Dipper. He was better at everything! Where he was a genius, Mabel was average; he was a good writer and Mabel couldn't write to save her life (although she was good at art, thank you very much.), and while very pretty, she was no where near attractive as Dipper. Where he was witty, she struggled for words; he was funny and Mabel had a very dry sense of humor thay admittedly, Dipper loved (but no one else did). He was charming and she couldn't sweet talk her curly mane of hair into obeying her each morning. All in all, it was obvious who was the better twin. Especially with Grunkle. It wasn't that the old man hated Mabel; no he was very fond of them both and loved them both dearly but there was no denying that he was a miser and loved his money and Dipper attracted more of it. Doubly so since his psychic powers were so strong. Mabel wore her amulet to charge her powers and be on par with Dipper, whereas he wore his to control and surprise his abilities. When he was younger, he absolutely had no control and this lead to some Harry Potter-esque incidents happening. (Tears of laughter still came to Mabel's eyes when she thought about the one time when they were 9 and Dipper got so mad that he made every dish in a restaurant explode. The managers were at a loss to explain it and their parents had been furious.) However, as long as he had that amulet around his neck, everyone (Dipper included) would be safe.

Of course, Mabel should have expected it to all go to shit.

 _These IDIOTS messing with things they don't understand!_ Mabel thought desperately as she burst into the warehouse that Dipper had gone to, just as Gideon Gleeful snatched the amulet off of Dipper's neck.

Mabel nearly fainted on the spot. She shrieked loudly, causing both Gideon and Pacifica to turn around d and gawk at her as she stumbled in before darting to her brother. Despite everything, they were close contrary to popular belief.

"Dip? Dippin Dots? Dipper, can you hear me?" she spoke desperately, trying to remain calm. As they aged, it got harder for Dipper to control himself without the amulet and everyone feared puberty would make it worse. That wasn't all Mabel was worried about, however. It always hurt Dipper when he took off the amulet. His abilities would sap his strength- literally. He would pass out and have migraines for days when he woke up.

"You morons! You absolute bumbling baffoons!" Mabel screamed. "You have no idea what you've done! Quickly, you need to give it back to him!"

Pacifica scoffed. "Why should we? Now we can prove you're both fakes. You think you're so~ooo great, Mabel Pines, well-"

"Shut up, you dense blonde idiot! You're gonna-"

Suddenly the ground started shaking and Dipper moaned loudly, and he started clutching his birthmark. 

"Mabs... H-hurts..." he ground out, teeth clenched. He was fighting. Mabel knew he was.

"I know, Dip, I'm trying. Listen to me, you gotta listen!" she begged, on the verge of hysteria. "You need to give that back to him! You idiots, we aren't fakes! Dipper is strong- very strong-"

She was once again cut off, but this time by Gideon, "Yeah right. You're trying to trick us into giving back your stupid fake amulet!" he sneered, arm raised to shatter it.

 _"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!_ " she screamed, concentrating and suddenly, both Pacifica and Gideon were frozen, trapped in a softly pulsing blue light. "Listen, please you need to listen!" Mabel cried out, tears falling from her eyes. "We are real. Pacifica you hate bells. You hate bells with a passion, that's why you always knock. Gideon; you feel like your parents have no time for you, it's why you hang out with Pacifica so much. But please, I need you to trust me-" Before she could finish, Dipper screamed, and a dark blue-green light suddenly shot out of Dipper. It reached around the twins, curling protectively, lifting them up higher and higher as another beam shot out and raced to Gideon and Pacifica.

Mabel felt her heart stop as that beam of light changed from blue-green to a deep, dark red, Dipper screaming all the while.

"Mabel, no you can't touch her, no no no. Die die die die die. No no no no nonononono! Away away away away! Go away go away go away!" her brother screamed, face pale. Mabel focused and changed her beam surrounding the two into a shield and it reflected the dark red light, meant on harming them. Gideon and Pacifica stared, eyes wide.

Mabel inhaled. They were scared shitless and would be less than no help so it was up to her. "Dippin Dots. It's me, it's Mabes. I'm fine, I'm completely okay. I'm not hurt at all, see? Not a scratch on me. I need you to listen to my voice, alright?" she asked. Carefully, as though he were a wild, hurt animal, she reached out a hand to brush aside his bangs to reveal his birthmark.

"Dipper." she whispered as her hand brushed his hair, "I love you. I need you to trust me." 

Her fingers brushed his skin and she held her breath-

Slowly, much much too slowly, the lights pulsing around then both faded and Dipper collapsed, ashen and sweaty. The instant he did, she ran over to the white and blonde haired children. "You are both idiots and I hate you and next time, I won't protect you," she snarled. "You do not EVER take this from him," she snatched his amulet back. "Do you understand?"

Both nodded weakly, and she returned to Dipper and tied it around his neck and she felt the tension drain from his body as she did. His powers and the powers of the amulet raced back together and moxed, containing each other.

Mabel reached out, and brushed aside Dipper's bangs again, sighing in relief as the color slowly returned to his face.

"Come on, bro-bro. Let's go home."


End file.
